Le pain des bourreaux
by Circee
Summary: ou comment l'étrange tradition de mettre le pain à l'envers sur l'étal renvoie Lucrecia MacNair à son passé : ses années à Poudlard au temps des Maraudeurs, son passé de Mangemort ...
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

C'est assez amusant de voir que certains petits gestes du quotidien peuvent faire resurgir les souvenirs …

Ce matin-là, l'elfe de maison étant occupé ailleurs, c'était Lucrecia qui avait dû sortir aller au pain. Il avait beaucoup neigé pendant la nuit et les rues du petit village sorcier de Hollow's Hills étaient recouvertes d'un épais manteau blanc. Personne n'était encore sorti dans sa rue car les trottoirs étaient vierges de toute trace, du moins jusqu'à la place du village.

Le cottage où vivait Lucrecia était un peu à l'écart de la ville, il fallait longer un instant la petite rivière gelée et le cimetière avant de rencontrer les premières maisons qui jouxtaient la place.

Arrivée à la place, il y avait de nombreuses traces sortant des maisons et menant aux quelques boutiques ouvertes.

Lucrecia s'avança jusqu'à la boulangerie et entra. Une petite sonnette annonça son arrivée et soudain tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Quand les habitués reconnurent la sorcière, les discussions cessèrent immédiatement. La boulangère adressa un sourire plus poli que sympathique et s'arrêta de servir la vieille sorcière toute ridée pour s'occuper de Lucrecia.

Sur les étals s'alignaient de nombreux pains, plus ou moins gros, des ronds, des allongés, mais un pain était tout seul sur un étal, un peu à l'écart. Et contrairement aux autres, il était posé à l'envers. Ce fut celui-ci que la boulangère saisit et emballa dans un papier brun avant de le tendre à Lucrecia.

Votre pain, Miss MacNair, lui dit-elle brièvement. La même chose pour demain ?

Lucrecia la remercia d'un signe de tête.

Oui, merci , répondit-elle simplement.

Puis la sorcière quitta la boulangerie et elle sut à l'instant même où la porte se refermait que les conversations avaient aussitôt repris.

Elle secoua la tête, faisant voler ses mèches brunes. Ici la mentalité n'avait guère évoluée et ce n'était pas près de changer ! Comme cette stupide manie de mettre le pain à l'écart et à l'envers … le pain du bourreau … mais il fallait quand même avouer une chose, Walden avait droit à son pain gratuit tous les jours ; une contrepartie en quelque sorte mais contrepartie à quoi ?

Songeant à son frère, Lucrecia se dépêcha de rentrer. Elle espérait que Walden serait rentré, mais elle en doutait. Elle marchait dans la neige et sentant un flocon s'écraser sur le bout de son nez, elle leva les yeux vers le ciel totalement gris. Elle se surprit alors à songer au passé. Il neigeait aussi ce jour, lorsqu'elle avait fini par accepter la proposition de son frère et était venue s'installer définitivement chez lui. A tous les deux, la vie ne leur avait pas fait de cadeaux et déjà très proches, ils s'étaient encore plus rapprochés, chacun veillant sur l'autre, l'aidant à panser leurs plaies.

Lucrecia était arrivé devant le petit jardin du cottage. Elle poussa la petite barrière en bois qui en barrait l'accès et s'avança dans l'allée de graviers enneigée. Elle remarqua alors que quelqu'un était déjà passé par là : outre les traces de pas marquant son départ de la maison, une autre paire de pas se dessinait dans la neige, se dirigeant vers l'entrée de la demeure. Lucrecia hâta le pas, son frère était rentré.

La porte du cottage s'ouvrit et Lucrecia s'y engouffra suivie par une bourrasque enneigée. Elle referma bien vite la porte, ôta sa cape et la secoua. Elle se déchaussa et prit sa baguette pour sécher le sol. Puis la sorcière gagna la cuisine. L'elfe était en train de s'affairer à préparer le petit déjeuner. Lucrecia posa le pain sur la table, à l'endroit.

Maître Walden est dans la salle de bains, annonça Piky.

Lucrecia hocha de la tête.

Je m'en doute, répondit-elle.

Puis elle quitta la cuisine et gagna la salle à manger. Le café et le thé étaient déjà servis. Lucrecia s'installa et prit la tasse de thé entre ses mains.

Et de nouveau, elle repensa au passé …


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour,

Voici donc une nouvelle fic à mon actif (je sais, j'en ai plein en cours et voilà que j'en recommence une …).

Encore une fois, j'écris sur mon sujet de prédilection, les Mangemorts ^^ Il y aura des allers-et-retours entre le passé le présent.

J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira ! N'oubliez pas le petit bouton en bas ^^ pour les reviews.

D'ailleurs merci merci à

Mariwithabigwinthesky (purée, j'ai du copier coller le pseudo ^^) : j'adore écrire sur les mangemorts, je trouve ces perso plus intéressants que les gentils et surtout plus intéressants que le trio (beurkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk) ^^

à Severus Rogue (là pas besoin d'un copier coller ) : bah moi c'est un peu pareil, pas spécialement fan de MacNair, mais bon, je voulais un peu changer (j'écris trop autour de Sevy et Lucius, il me fallait un autre cobaye et comme les Lestrange sont dans mon autre fic … (mais seront là aussi ^^) je me suis tourné vers lui ^^)

à Basmoka : d'abord merci pour la review ^^ Alors j'avoue, je suis comme toi, je ne sais pas où la fic va me mener, mais c'est toujours comme ça avec mes histoires ! Désolée, pour les problèmes de ponctuation, surtout pour les tirets, mais open office me les supprime régulièrement, je sais pas pourquoi (là je pense que ça ira ...)

Ah oui :

Disclaimer : les perso sont bien entendus l'entière propriété de JKR (quoique si elle en a marre de Sevy, de Lulu, de Bella, de Roro ou de Rab, moi je les veux bien ^^ A bon entendeur !), Lucrecia est à moi par contre !

Personnages présents dans ma fic dans le désordre : Walden Mac Nair ; Lucius Malefoy ; Severus ; Rogue, Rabastan Lestrange : Rodolphus Lestrange ; Alecto Carrow ; Bartemius Croupton Junior, Regulus Black et bien d'autres encore !

Il y a de fortes chances pour que je prenne quelques libertés avec les dates (de toute façon, j'ai jamais été douée pour les dates !)

Bonne Lecture !

_**Chapitre 1: Walden**_

**Choses dont je veux me rappeler : **_Monsieur Slazy: mon doudou, un serpent en peluche. Il me suivait partout, jusqu'au jour où Walden le brûla. Mon idiot de frère avait emprunté la baguette de grand-mère et tenta de jeter un sort … Sort qui rata, l'éclair toucha mon monsieur Slazy et il prit feu. Je crois que c'est ce jour là que Walden s'est retrouvé avec un oeil au beurre noir … En tout cas, depuis ce jour, pour mon anniversaire, je reçois toujours un serpent en peluche … et ça continue encore !_

Il neigeait toujours. Lucrecia s'était levée, la tasse à la main et se tenait immobile devant la fenêtre à regarder les flocons tomber. Cet hiver-là lui en rappelait d'autres plus joyeux mais d'autres aussi plus tristes.

Elle entendit des pas résonner dans la pièce, mais ne bougea pas. Le bruit d'une chaise qui râcla contre le parquet, puis le tintement de la cuillère contre la porcelaine. Walden était là. Lucrecia finit par se retourner. Elle posa un regard las sur son frère et l'observa un instant. Il semblait fatigué, les cernes sous son regard océan trahissaient ses nuits sans sommeil. La sorcière lui sourit tendrement alors qu'il posait ses yeux éteints sur elle. A pas mesurés, elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur son front. Puis elle s'installa face à lui. Elle reposa sa tasse vide sur la table et avança sa main pour se saisir d'une tranche de pain, avant de sursauter violemment. Il était posé à l'envers.

- Si même l'elfe s'y met, maintenant, gronda-t-elle.

Sa remarque arracha un rire à Walden.

- Arrête donc d'accorder foi à de telles stupidités !

- Je n'y accorde pas foi ! Justement ce sont de stupidités et j'en ai assez de devoir les supporter !

Walden rit encore une fois, sous le regard courroucé de sa soeur. Lucrecia décida alors de changer de sujet.

- Tu as l'air fatigué, constata-t-elle. Nuit difficile ?

Walden ne répondit rien, il se contenta de hocher la tête. Une lueur de tristesse passa à tour de rôle dans le regard des deux Macnair. Lucrecia baissa la tête, se mordillant les lèvres. Pourquoi avait-elle évoqué ce sujet …

- Allons, Lulu, ce n'est rien ! Les nuits sont toujours difficiles et les journées aussi ! Ne t'en veux pas d'avoir posé la question !

La sorcière finit par acquiescer et releva la tête. Walden poursuivit.

- J'ai croisé Lucius, ce matin.

- Oh ? S'exclama Lucrecia, le regard pétillant.

- Il m'a redemandé pour Noël.

A cette mention, l'éclair disparut des yeux de la sorcière.

- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, déclara-t-elle. Je ne veux pas !

- Allons Lulu, tu devrais venir. Ca te ferait du bien !

- Non, vas-y toi, je ne t'en empêche pas, mais moi, je ne veux pas …

Walden laissa échapper un soupir et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Il y aura tout le monde ! Viens.

- Justement, répondit sa soeur. Je n'ai pas envie de voir du monde …

Lucrecia baissa soudainement les yeux et son regard se porta sur la bague qu'elle portait à l'annulaire gauche. Un simple anneau d'or orné d'un diamant. Un instant elle joua avec l'anneau, le faisant tourner autour de son doigt.

Ce geste n'échappa pas à Walden. Lucrecia l'entendit soupirer et elle releva les yeux vers son frère, le fusillant du regard. Les deux Macnair s'affrontèrent du regard un instant. Puis le frère prit la parole en premier.

- C'est du passé tout cela, murmura-t-il.

Lucrecia secoua la tête.

- Non …

A son tour, la sorcière soupira. Elle baissa le regard et observa l'alliance.

- Il n'est pas mort …

A cette remarque, Walden tapa du poing sur la table, faisant trembler la porcelaine. Le regard du sorcier s'était durci, la colère pouvait s'y lire.

- Arrête avec cette histoire. Il est mort !

Lucrecia avait violemment sursauté à la réaction de son frère. Son regard s'emplit de larmes. Elle inspira un bon coup.

- Alors comment expliques-tu que je ne puisse l'enlever ? J'ai tout essayé, mais rien n'y fait … Il … il avait dit …

Mais un geste de la main Walden l'interrompit ; Lucrecia n'en dit pas plus et baissa la tête. Elle repensa à cette bague et tout ce qu'il y avait autour … Sa vie passée alors si compliquée … Cette promesse que cette bague ne pourrait être ôtée qu'à la mort de l'autre. L'autre était mort … mais la bague, elle, elle était toujours au doigt de Lucrecia.

Le silence régna un long moment, seulement troublé par le craquement des bûches dans la cheminée.

Soudain, Walden se leva et s'approcha de sa soeur. Il posa sa main avec douceur sur ses cheveux et les lui caressa. Puis furtivement, il déposa un baiser sur son front avant d'aller se rasseoir.

- Je ne voulais pas m'énerver contre toi, s'excusa-t-il.

Lulu releva la tête et lui sourit tristement.

- Je sais, répondit-elle simplement.

**Chose qui mériterait un oubliette : **_La colère que j'ai lue dans son regard, ce jour honni où Walden a débarqué dans le dortoir et son poing qui a fusé droit dans la mâchoire de ce crétin de Lestrange. La peur aussi, jamais je n'avais vu mon frère aussi énervé … mais le soulagement également … _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 2 : Alecto**_

**Chose qui mériterait un oubliette : **_le jour où Al a fini à Sainte Mangouste. C'était juste avant la Chute du Maître. J'ai vraiment eu peur pour elle. Mais au final, elle s'en est sortie … Saletés d'Aurors !_

- Tu sais vraiment ce que tu fais ? Demanda soudain Lucrecia.

- En théorie oui, répondit Alecto.

- En théorie ? Répéta la Serpentard. Comment ça en théorie ? Je croyais que tu t'y connaissais un minimum …

- Bah, je n'ai fait que lire la recette dans un grimoire … Ca a l'air assez compliqué mais bon, on devrait s'en sortir. Toi comme moi nous nous débrouillons plutôt pas mal en potions …

Lucrecia leva les yeux au ciel et laissa échapper un soupir.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter … maugréa-t-elle dans un souffle.

Alecto Carrow ne répondit rien à la sorcière. Le visage fermé, les sourcils froncés, la sorcière longiligne était penchée sur un chaudron dont les vapeurs bleutées avaient envahi tout le cachot. Elle surveillait la potion qui bouillonnait . Lucrecia quant à elle était à côté d'Alecto. Elle s'occupait de couper des racines d'asphodèles en fines lamelles. Quand ce fut fait, elle les passa à la Verte et Argent qui les incorpora dans la préparation. Aussitôt le liquide pâteux grisâtre devint vert.

- Hum, laissa échapper Alecto.

Ce Hum ne laissait rien présager de bon. Lucrecia mit son nez au-dessus du chaudron histoire de jeter un coup d'oeil à la mixture.

- Quoi hum ? Finit par demander Lucrecia.

Alecto avait abandonné le chaudron pour jeter un coup d'oeil à son grimoire.

- Normalement ça aurait dû être bleu … pas vert …

- On a donc un problème …

Au même moment, des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Les deux sorcières sursautèrent et tentèrent à toute vitesse de dissimuler leur expérience. Alecto semblait tout à coup assez inquiète, mais Lucrecia, non.

- Ca ne peut être que mon frère ou Lucius. Personne ne vient jamais dans le coin …

Elle haussa les épaules, mais continua pour autant de cacher un peu tout leur matériel.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur une silhouette. Lucrecia sourit et se tourna vers Alecto.

- Perdu, sourit la Verte et Argent.

Severus regarda les deux jeunes filles d'un air étonné.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

- Ca ne te regarde pas ! Répliqua Alecto d'un ton sec.

La Sixième Année s'était mise devant son chaudron comme pour le cacher mais c'était peine perdue … Entre le glou glou qui s'en échappait et la légère fumée âcre qui voletait dans le cachot, Severus se rendit compte rapidement que les deux filles étaient en train de concocter quelque chose.

Ses yeux noirs parcouraient la pièce et Lucrecia aurait pu jurer qu'il reniflait l'air pour tenter de savoir ce qu'elles faisaient.

- Peu importe ce que tu caches, Alecto … J'ai comme l'impression que vous avez raté votre potion …

Les deux sorcières sursautèrent : comment pouvait-il en être aussi certain ? Aussi catégorique ? Une nouvelle fois, elles l'observèrent farfouiller un peu partout du regard.

- Un coup de main ?

Alecto ne répondit pas immédiatement : elle tourna la tête vers Lucrecia attendant son avis. Cette dernière haussa les épaules.

- Au point où on en est …

Alecto s'écarta alors du chaudron et Severus put s'approcher. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur puis aux ingrédients qui étaient encore sur la table. Il frémit et releva les yeux les posant successivement sur les deux jeunes filles.

- Par Merlin, ce n'est pas ce que je crois ? Demanda-t-il à la fois étonné et presque admiratif.

Ni Al' ni Lulu ne lui répondirent. Mais Severus ne rendit pas pour autant les armes.

- Et vous comptez en faire quoi ? Continua-t-il l'interrogatoire.

- Ca ne te regarde pas !

Les mots étaient sortis vifs et froids de la bouche d'Alecto. Pourtant, un trouble certain avait envahi le visage de la sorcière et Lucrecia avait les joues soudain rouges.

- Votre feu est trop fort, constata Severus. Et vous avez simplement oublié d'ajouter les yeux de scarabées. Je pense qu'on peut sauver cette potion … Ce n'est pas si catastrophique que ça …

- Tu vois Lulu, s'exclama victorieuse Alecto. On n'est pas si nulles que ça …

- Hé Carrow, n'interprète pas n'importe comment mes paroles ! J'ai jamais dit que t'étais un génie en potion … Je suis arrivé à temps … un peu plus le chaudron explosait …

Alecto fit un pas en arrière, s'éloignant soudain du chaudron explosif. Lucrecia retenait tant bien que mal son rire. Alecto s'en rendit compte et lui jeta un regard noir. Le rire de Lucrecia finit par résonner dans le cachot.

- C'était ton idée, Al, pas la mienne ! Réussit à répondre Lucrecia entre deux éclats de rire.

Severus, lui, ne disait plus rien. Il était absorbé par la potion qu'il tentait de sauver. Et c'était bien parti pour : la couleur était à présent d'un beau bleu. Le sorcier resta penché encore de longues minutes au-dessus du chaudron. Ses longs cheveux noirs graisseux lui tombaient devant les yeux, mais cela ne semblait pas le gêner. Il finit par se relever, un sourire étrange sur le visage.

- Voilà les filles, j'ai terminé ! Annonça-t-il.

Sur le coup, Lucrecia crut qu'Alecto allait lui sauter au cou, tant elle était contente. Et Severus sembla avoir la même impression car il recula de quelques pas.

- Je vous rappelle que ça ne marchera que pendant une heure, précisa-t-il.

- On sait, on sait, répondit rapidement Alecto qui n'avait pas détaché ses yeux du chaudron.

- Et à quoi va vous servir cette potion d'invisibilité ? Demanda-t-il toujours aussi curieux.

- A rien, à rien, répondirent en choeur les sorcières.

Severus haussa les épaules. Puis sans un autre mot, il laissa les deux jeune filles, s'en retournant sans doute vers la salle commune ou son dortoir.

De nouveau seules, les deux Vertes et Argent se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire.

- On va vraiment le faire ? Demanda Lucrecia.

- Bien sûr ! Rétorqua Alecto. On n'a pas fait tous ces efforts en vain.

- Si on se fait prendre, ils vont nous étriper …

- On ne se fera pas prendre … Une heure, c'est largement suffisant …

- De toute façon, c'est ton idée …

Lucrecia finit par éclater de rire, imitée par Alecto.

- Bon on fait ça quand ? Reprit Lucrecia, une fois leurs rires éteints.

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux … Ce soir ?

Une nouvelle fois, Lucrecia rit.

- Tu ne perds pas de temps …

- Exact … Pourquoi attendre … et puis … ce soir ? Ils n'ont pas entraînement de Quidditch ?

Lucrecia réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer en guise de réponse à la question d'Alecto.

- C'est parfait, s'exclama alors Alecto.

La sorcière se mit à rire, imitée rapidement par Lucrecia. Cette dernière lui tapota le dos.

- T'es une vraie perverse !

- Non pas perverse. Je veux juste apprécier les belles choses … et dis-toi que ce ne fut qu'un prétexte pour s'exercer en potions … rit la sorcière.

- Les belles choses … tu parles … Aller espionner les garçons sous la douche …

Les deux sorcières pouffèrent de rire et commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires. Elles firent disparaître les traces de leur forfait. Bientôt, il ne resta plus rien. Impossible de croire qu'ici quelques minutes auparavant les deux Sixièmes Années avaient préparé une potion d'invisibilité.

Les deux amies s'en furent. Un air angélique affiché sur leur visage, elles s'en retournèrent dans leur salle commune pour mettre au point la dernière partie de leur plan.

**Chose dont je veux me rappeler : **_Tous les rires que nous avons eus toutes les deux. Toutes les bêtises que nous avons faites pendant notre scolarité à Poudlard. Notre plus grand exploit restant sans doute notre incursion chez les garçons. Je crois qu'à ce jour, personne n'est au courant que nous les avons matés pendant une petite heure alors qu'ils se douchaient … _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 3 : Lucius**_

**Chose dont je veux me rappeler : **_Les Noëls au manoir Malefoy quand nous étions enfants. Le sapin énorme et imposant brillant de mille feux, le monceau de cadeaux au pied de l'arbre. _

Finalement, Walden et Lucius avaient réussi, chacun de leur côté, à convaincre Lucrecia de passer Noël au manoir Malefoy. A force d'insistance et de persuasion, ils avaient fait céder la sorcière.

Lucrecia s'était donc apprêtée avec soin, comme dans le bon vieux temps où elle participait à maintes et maintes fêtes mondaines. Elle avait revêtu une longue robe de soirée d'un bleu aussi profond que l'océan. Les longues manches évasées étaient brodés d'un discret fil d'argent aux poignets. Un col haut qui soulignait la finesse de la nuque de la sorcière. Lulu avait ramené ses longs cheveux bruns dans un chignon compliqué dans lequel elle avait passé quelques épingles à cheveux en argent, qui se finissaient en petits flocons de neige. Une touche discrète de maquillage pour souligner son regard et la voilà prête.

Ce fut donc au bras de son frère qu'elle arriva au manoir Malefoy. Tout le rez-de-chaussée était illuminé. Walden et sa soeur firent leur entrée dans le grand salon où quelques sorciers étaient déjà réunis. Narcissa accueillit les deux Macnair avec un grand sourire.

- Lucrecia ! Walden ! S'exclama la blonde sorcière. Quel plaisir de vous revoir !

Narcissa attrapa Lucrecia par le bras et l'entraîna un peu plus loin, sans lui laisser le temps de saluer Lucius ou le reste des invités.

- Cela faisait si longtemps ! Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais répondu à mes invitations par un oui, lui demanda Cissey.

- Tu sais bien comment je suis, Narcissa. Je n'aime pas sortir.

- Enfin, Lulu, venir au manoir boire un thé de temps à autre … ce n'est pas vraiment une sortie.

Lucrecia sourit timidement.

- Je ferai un effort, promit-elle sans grande conviction.

Heureusement pour elle, Lucius arriva à la rescousse. Cette fois, ce fut un sourire franc et chaleureux qui s'afficha sur le visage de la sorcière. Le sorcier posa une main sur l'épaule de sa femme et s'adressa à elle.

- Lucrecia est à peine arrivée que tu l'accapares déjà !

- Nous ne nous étions pas vues depuis longtemps, répondit Lucrecia, venant à la rescousse de Cissey.

Lucius ignora la réponse de la sorcière d'un petit geste de la main. Il offrit le bras à Lucrecia et l'emmena vers une table chargée de verres et de petits amuse-gueules tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres.

- Comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda le sorcier blond.

Lucrecia leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit.

- Je ne sais pas ce que Walden a pu te dire, mais je vais bien ! Ne t'en fais pas !

Lucius lui mit une coupe de champagne entre les mains avant de se servir la même chose. Lucrecia tourna le dos au buffet et posa un regard sur la petite assemblée de sang purs qui étaient là. Elle sourit.

- Toujours les mêmes têtes à ce que je vois.

- Notre petit monde n'a guère changé, en convint Lucius.

Il y avait là tous les habitués : les Parkinson, Fenrir, toujours égal à lui-même, Lucrecia lui adressa un petit sourire énigmatique auquel le loup-garou répondit de la même manière, Selwyn, les deux Carrow, aussi inséparables que Lulu et son frère et Richard Nott. Ce dernier était accompagné par un grand garçon efflanqué. Lucrecia se tourna vers Lucius intriguée.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle au sorcier blond. Le fils de Richard ?

Lucius hocha de la tête.

- Il a grandi, commenta-t-elle simplement.

Sa réponse arracha un petit rire à Lucius.

- C'était quand la dernière fois que tu l'as vu ?

Pour un peu, Lucrecia en aurait rougi.

- Ca doit être à l'enterrement d'Apollonia, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Pas étonnant que tu ne l'aies pas reconnu ...Théo devait avoir dans les quatre ans à l'époque, ajouta Lucius.

Le regard acier du sorcier se posa sur Lucrecia, un peu réprobateur.

- Tu devrais sortir un peu plus Lulu. Ca ne sert à rien de rester cloîtrée chez toi …

- Mais je sors ! Protesta-t-elle. Je te rappelle que je vais presque tous les jours à Londres !

Lucius secoua la tête, faisant voler son catogan.

- Je ne parlais pas du travail, la gronda-t-il.

Le sorcier prit soudain la soeur de Walden par le bras.

- Viens, allons faire un tour dehors quelques instants.

Lucrecia ne comprit guère cette invitation étrange, mais elle suivit sans mot dire le sorcier. Ils sortirent par une porte fenêtre et se retrouvèrent sur une immense terrasse de marbre. Ici aussi la magie faisait son oeuvre : tout le parc était enneigé mais sur la terrasse la température était plus qu'agréable. Pas un flocon de neige ne tombait sur le sol ; une sorte de dôme magique protégeait les lieux.

Lucrecia alla s'appuyer contre la rambarde. Elle posa son verre et tourna le dos au parc. Ses yeux se posèrent un instant sur les fenêtres éclairées derrière lesquelles on voyait se mouvoir les ombres des invités. Lulu se tourna vers Lucius.

- Tu ne devrais pas être avec tes invités ?

- Narcissa gère très bien cela toute seule.

La sorcière plongea son regard océan fatigué dans celui du sorcier.

- Que me veux-tu ? Murmura-t-elle presque éteinte.

- Prendre de tes nouvelles …

- Et pour cela il fallait sortir ? S'étonna Lucrecia.

Lucius ne répondit rien.

- Je vais bien ! Arrête de te faire de soucis ! Walden s'en fait déjà suffisamment … Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi.

- Mais peut-être est-ce justifié ? Se risqua Lucius.

Il savait que Lucrecia pouvait s'emporter à tout moment. Elle n'avait rien perdu de son caractère colérique et vif.

Pourtant, la sorcière ne répliqua aucune remarque cinglante, ni même ne fit un geste pour partir. Elle baissa simplement les yeux, observant les marbrures de la pierre blanche et lisse.

- Je vais bien, mentit-elle sans aucune conviction.

Lucius remarqua son trouble et sa tristesse. Avec douceur, il posa une main sur l'épaule de la sorcière.

- Lulu, chuchota-t-il simplement.

Lulu soupira.

- Je suis juste fatiguée. Usée … Lassée … Exténuée … J'ai … j'ai …

Sa voix se cassa soudain. Mais Lucrecia se reprit rapidement.

- J'ai l'impression que le passé ne cessera jamais de me poursuivre …

La main de Lucius glissa de l'épaule jusqu'à la main de la sorcière. Il la souleva doucement jusqu'à l'approcher de leur deux visages.

- C'est fini, Lulu … Tout est fini …

Mais la sorcière n'y croyait pas. Elle secoua la tête. Son regard se posa sur son alliance, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

- Ce n'est pas fini … Ca … ça ne cessera jamais … pas temps que j'aurai cette fichue bague au doigt ! Gronda-t-elle soudain pleine de rage et de haine.

Lucius ne répondit rien. Il abaissa la main de la sorcière, la garda dans la sienne et la pressa doucement.

Les larmes perlaient au coin des yeux de la sorcière. Mais elle ne dit rien. Il n'y avait rien dire. Tout avait été dit il y a bien longtemps. Lucius avait été un des seuls à tout savoir, mais le seul à qui elle s'était confiée sans rien cacher. Walden n'avait jamais rien su et Lucrecia avait fait promettre à son ami de ne rien dire à son frère ; d'autres n'avaient su que quelques brides. Chacun des deux Macnair avaient dû faire des sacrifices et celui auquel Lucrecia avait consenti n'était pas des moindres. C'était bien la seule chose dans toute cette histoire que Lucius n'avait pas compris. Lucrecia avait eu beau lui expliquer, le sorcier n'arrivait pas à comprendre le comportement de son amie. A l'époque, les yeux remplis de larmes, elle lui avait ri au nez en disant qu'elle lui souhaitait ne jamais comprendre ce que c'était que de devoir se sacrifier pour sa famille.

Un long silence passa. Lucrecia avait changé de position. A présent, elle observait la valse des flocons qui tombaient sur le parc. Soudain, elle se tourna vers Lucius.

- Elle revient, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas une illusion ? Walden l'a remarqué. Tu as bien dû le remarquer toi aussi.

- Tout le monde s'en rend compte, répondit Lucius. J'ai vu Severus …

Lucrecia l'interrompit soudain. Le regard plein de haine, elle cracha quelques mots.

-Ce traître ? Celui qui a vendu tant des nôtres ?

Lucius soupira.

- Combien de fois devrai-je te le dire ? Severus ne nous a jamais trahi …

Lucrecia siffla entre ses dents. Elle se saisit brusquement de son verre et avala une longue gorgée dans un geste peu féminin. En d'autres circonstances, Lucius en aurait ri. Il préféra laisser de côté le cas Severus.

- Mais oui, tu as raison, elle devient de plus en plus nette …

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Demanda la sorcière pleine d'espoir. Tu … tu sais des choses ?

Mais Lucius secoua la tête, faisant non.

- En théorie, cela voudrait dire qu'Il revient … mais …

Il n'en dit pas plus. Pas besoin de plus de mots.

Lucrecia se sentit tout à coup plus légère. S'Il était de retour, bien des choses allaient changer et de ce changement, elle en avait hâte … elle en avait besoin.

**Chose qui mériterait un Oubliette : **_les chemins différents qu'ont pris nos vies. Non pas que je __n'aime pas Narcissa … mais son mariage avec Lucius m'a volé mon meilleur ami. Ce fut à partir de __ce moment-là que nous nous sommes beaucoup moins vus, beaucoup moins fréquentés, alors qu'en parallèle ce fut à cette période que j'aurai eu besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour,**_

_**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, le trouvant un peu guimauve sur les bords, j'aime pas trop écrire dans la prâline … Mais bon, y en faut bien un peu dans les fics …**_

_**J'ai quelques mercis à faire :**_

_**tout d'abord à mon écureuil préféré ^^ Elaia qui a gentiment accepté de relire et de corriger mes photes d'aurteaugrafe (quoi elle a pas vu celles-là ?).**_

_**à mon Riri sur Unholy Confessions car rendons à César ce qui est à César … je me suis un peu inspirée pour ce chapitre d'un RP que nous avons faits ensemble ^^ J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas ! **_

_**Enfin merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me lire et tous ceux qui ont la gentillesse de cliquer sur le p'tit bouton, là en bas ...pour mettre une review, ça fait encore plus plaisir ^^**_

_**A bientôt !**_

_**Chapitre 4 : Rabastan**_

**Chose dont je veux me rappeler :**_ tout ..._

Lucrecia était en colère. Elle fulminait contre elle-même et son orgueil à deux noises. Au final, elle n'en voulait même pas à son frère ou à Lucius qui étaient la cause de ses malheurs actuels. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir couru à grandes enjambées dans le piège que Walden lui avait tendu. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'il y avait strangulot sous roche, mais aveuglée par sa fierté, elle n'avait fait que foncer tête baissée, sans réfléchir.

La sorcière était devant le réduit où s'entassaient les balais de l'école. Elle observait avec un oeil noir les horreurs qui étaient censées porter le nom de balai … mais c'était à ses yeux juste un bâton de bois avec quelques poils qui tenaient par on ne savait quel miracle … Alors de là à voler … C'était une autre histoire. Et voilà que la main de Lucrecia se posa sur le balai qui lui semblait le moins miteux. Elle s'en saisit et partit vers le terrain de Quidditch. Cela faisait quelques années que la sorcière n'était pas remontée sur un balai. Et à cause d'un stupide pari, elle allait voler à nouveau sur ces engins de malheur ! Pas question pour elle de se rendre plus ridicule que nécessaire ! Aussi avait-elle décidé de s'entraîner un peu avant. Lucrecia était donc venue en douce dans les vestiaires à la recherche des balais mis à la disposition des plus jeunes élèves.

La sorcière était sur la pelouse toujours verte du terrain de Quidditch. Le balai de l'école flottait à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. Elle soupira en regardant une nouvelle fois l'engin de malheur. Elle avait l'impression que le moindre souffle de vent allait faire tomber le balai et la sorcière se demandait sérieusement s'il pouvait supporter le poids de quelqu'un sans se briser en mille morceaux …

Une voix l'interrompit au moment où elle allait enfourcher le balai.

Surprise, elle se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Rabastan Lestrange, un Serpentard de Cinquième Année. En temps habituels, sa présence ne l'aurait pas dérangée. Mais là, Lucrecia n'avait envie de voir personne. Elle lui jeta un regard noir, signifiant que sa présence était plus qu'indésirable.

- C'est mon frère qui t'envoie ? Gronda-t-elle sourdement.

Il se mit alors à rire ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Lucrecia dont le regard se fit encore plus noir.

- Pourquoi Walden m'aurait envoyé ici ? Demanda alors Rabastan.

Il observa avec attention Lucrecia avant de poursuivre, nullement déconcerté par les yeux en colère de la jeune fille.

- Par contre, tu as éveillé ma curiosité … Que fait Lucrecia Macnair sur un terrain de Quidditch avec un balai dans la main … Enfin si on peut appeler cette chose un balai …

Lucrecia ne répondit pas à sa question.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que toi, tu faisais là !

Une nouvelle fois la mauvaise humeur de la sorcière fit rire Rabastan.

- Et arrête de rire comme ça ! S'énerva la Sixième Année.

Rabastan calma son rire et regarda avec sérieux la sorcière.

- Je réponds à tes questions, mais après tu fais de même ! Ça te va ?

Lucrecia hocha simplement la tête. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était que Rabastan s'en aille au plus vite.

- J'étais venu m'entraîner … mais en allant vers les vestiaires, j'ai cru avoir une hallucination … mais non, ce n'était pas une vision de mon imagination … C'était bien toi avec un balai … Alors vas-tu m'expliquer le pourquoi de ta présence à ton tour ?

Lucrecia soupira.

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Demanda-t-elle.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

- J'ai perdu un stupide pari contre mon frère et Lucius … et je dois leur prouver que je sais faire quelque chose avec un balai …

Lucrecia fut interrompue dans ses explications par le rire de Rabastan.

- Mais tu n'es pas montée sur un balai depuis combien d'années ? Lui demanda-t-il entre deux éclats de rire.

Lulu haussa les épaules avant d'ignorer superbement sa question.

- Et tu penses pouvoir faire quelque chose avec les balais tout miteux de l'école ?

- J'ai pas le choix ! Je ne veux pas que Lucius ou que Walden sache que je me suis entraînée en cachette !

Elle regarda alors avec sérieux le sorcier.

- Tu vas pas aller leur dire, hein ?

Lucrecia observa Rabastan réfléchir. Il eut alors un petit sourire sadique lorsqu'il lui répondit.

- Hum, ça se négocie … laissa-t-il échapper.

La sorcière ouvrit grand les yeux, n'y croyant pas.

- Tu me ferais du chantage à moi ? S'exclama-t-elle. Toi un minus de Cinquième Année ?

Le dit-minus était plus grand qu'elle d'une bonne tête et demi mais cela n'impressionnait pas Lucrecia. Elle sortit alors sa baguette, la pointant vers Rabastan qui avait haussé un sourcil à la mention du minus.

- Je peux régler ça rapidement, un oubliette et on en entend plus parler… continua Lucrecia sur sa lancée.

Rabastan finit par éclater de rire.

- Tu serais presque crédible … sourit-il.

Il leva les yeux et ciel avant d'ajouter.

- Et dire que j'allais me proposer pour t'aider …

Les dernières paroles du sorcier intéressèrent au plus haut point Lucrecia.

- M'aider ? Vraiment ? Et comment ?

- Eh bien, je peux te montrer quelques trucs, histoire que tu ne te ridiculises pas … laissa échapper le Serpentard, sourire aux lèvres.

Lucrecia resta dubitative. Elle pinça ses lèvres en observant le Vert et Argent, pesant le pour et le contre et se demandant surtout s'il ne se moquait pas d'elle.

- Et pourquoi me filerais-tu un coup de main ?

C'était surtout cela qui intriguait la sorcière. Cela et ce que ce geste allait lui coûter, car connaissant un peu le Vert et Argent, elle se doutait qu'il ne ferait pas ça gratuitement …

Rabastan haussa les épaules énigmatique et éluda la question de Lucrecia.

- Disons que j'ai envie … répondit-il laconiquement.

Et sans laisser le temps à Lucrecia de rétorquer quoique ce soit, il la planta là, lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger. Surprise et curieuse, la sorcière attendit donc que le Serpentard revienne. Ce qu'il fit quelques minutes plus tard, tenant en main son balai. C'était autre chose que les morceaux de bois que l'école prêtait. Bien que les balais la laissaient totalement indifférente, Lucrecia dut convenir que celui de Rabastan avait la classe.

- Allez ! Invita alors le jeune homme. Monte avec moi, je t'emmène faire un tour !

Lucrecia sortit brusquement de ses pensées et observa le jeune homme d'un oeil interrogateur et étonné. Elle ne dit rien, observant le sorcier s'installer sur le balai puis l'inviter d'un geste de la main à le rejoindre. La sorcière ne bougea pas. Son oeil critique observait maintenant le balai se demandant si cet engin de malheur supporterait leurs poids. Lucrecia n'avait aucune confiance en ce bout de bois, même si c'était soit-disant le meilleur modèle au monde … Elle finit par laisser échapper un soupir. Elle resserra alors sa queue de cheval et s'avança, le visage fermé vers le balai. Avant de marquer un nouveau temps d'arrêt : comment allait-elle s'installer là-dessus ? Vu le peu de place qu'il y avait, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution qui rendrait le vol encore plus périlleux pour Lucrecia. Rabastan l'encouragea alors d'un sourire et la sorcière soupira de nouveau, avant de rendre les armes. Tant bien que mal, elle prit place, assise en amazone devant le sorcier. Et là, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence, que, pour ne pas tomber, elle devrait s'accrocher au jeune homme. A cette pensée, son coeur se mit à battre d'une étrange manière, un peu trop vite à son goût. Tant bien que mal, elle réussit à s'installer.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne ferai pas d'acrobaties … sauf si tu le demandes !

Lucrecia hocha doucement la tête, pas très rassurée … Et dire qu'ils n'avaient même pas encore décollé !

Son coeur battait toujours à une vitesse folle et la sorcière se dit que c'était juste à l'appréhension de ce vol, rien d'autre. Elle pensait à cela et ne prit pas garde au fait qu'ils s'élevaient de plus en plus haut. En voyant le sol devenir de plus en plus petit, Lucrecia raffermit sa prise sur le Serpentard et elle ferma les yeux quelques instants. Sa tête touchait presque l'épaule du sorcier et si elle mettait de côté de le fait qu'elle était sur un balai, elle aurait été bien. Mais le vent fouetta son visage et le froid un peu vif lui rappela rapidement où elle était.

- Ça va ? Finit par demander Rabastan.

Lucrecia répondit un faible oui.

- Alors accroche-toi !lança-t-il tout à coup d'une voix plus forte pour couvrir les sifflements du vent.

Il accéléra brusquement et Lucrecia laissa échapper un bref cri.

- Tu avais dit que tu ne ferais pas de cabrioles ! Se défendit-elle, retrouvant un instant sa superbe.

- Ce n'était pas une cabriole ! Tu veux que j'en fasse une pour te montrer ce que c'est ?

- Non ! Répondit énergiquement Lucrecia.

La réponse de la Verte et Argent fit rire le jeune homme.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? Demanda-t-elle sans douceur.

- Tu es tellement différente quand tu as tes deux pieds sur terre … C'est amusant de constater que finalement, il y a bien quelque chose qui puisse te faire peur …

- Je n'ai pas peur ! C'est juste … que … je n'aime pas les balais … et ils me le rendent bien ! Rétorqua la Verte et Argent.

Même au milieu du ciel, pas question pour elle d'avouer une quelconque faiblesse.

- Si tu le dis, répondit Rabastan sceptique. Allez, je t'emmène voir quelque chose qui te plaira, j'en suis sûr.

Il n'en dit pas plus et Lucrecia se laissa porter. Le balai, rapidement, quitta les limites du terrain de Quidditch. Il passa au-dessus des pelouses de Poudlard désertes. C'était l'heure du repas et personne n'était dehors. C'était pour cela que la jeune femme avait tenté de s'entraîner, elle était certaine de ne croiser personne, ce qui, au final s'était avéré faux.

L'appréhension se fit un peu moins forte chez la sorcière pourtant, ce ne fut pas pour autant qu'elle relâcha son étreinte.

C'était étrange de découvrir le parc du château de ce point de vue. Lucrecia crut que Rabastan continuerait son parc au-dessus de l'herbe verte, mais non. Il bifurqua soudain et se dirigea droit vers le lac. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils survolèrent les eaux sombres du lac noir. Pas une ride ne venait troubler la quiétude liquide et le lac paisible était un miroir au reflet parfait : les hautes montagnes encore enneigées, la masse sombre de la Forêt Interdite qui en bordait une rive et enfin les deux silhouettes des sorciers. Lucrecia pencha un peu plus la tête pour observer tout cela, un fin sourire se dessinait sur ses lè dut s'en apercevoir, il ralentit et on aurait cru que le balai était immobile tant il avançait lentement.

- C'est magnifique, dut convenir la sorcière.

Elle tourna la tête, se détournant du paysage pour croiser le regard émeraude du sorcier qui lui souriait.

- Tu vois que le vol en balai a quelques avantages ! Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Lucrecia approuva de la tête, sans laisser échapper un mot.

- Et attends ! Tu n'as encore rien vu !

Lucrecia voulut le questionner un peu, mais il lui fit les gros yeux.

- Un peu de patience !

La sorcière ne put que patienter.

Soudain, le ciel s'embrasa. Le soleil avait à moitié disparu derrière le sommet des montagnes,le ciel devint mauve et doré tandis que les nuages s'empourprèrent. Les eaux ténébreuses perdirent tout à coup leur voile sombre et à leur tour, le lac revêtit les couleurs du crépuscule. L'or se mêla au rose, l'orange au pourpre, le mauve au bleu nuit, dans une explosion lumineuse rendue encore plus vive par les quelques nuages qui paressaient dans les cieux. Voir ce spectacle depuis le ciel lui donnait une toute autre dimension. Lucrecia ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper une petite exclamation de surprise.

- J'étais certain que ça te plairait !

Lucrecia ne répondit rien tant elle était subjuguée par le spectacle.

- Alors ? Lui demanda soudain Rabastan tandis que le soleil avait disparu totalement derrière les montagnes.

Les mots manquant à la sorcière, elle laissa juste échapper une exclamation.

- Waouh !

Il faisait maintenant nuit. Le soleil n'était plus qu'un souvenir et le vent nocturne qui naissait du lac se leva tout à coup. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de la sorcière et une mèche s'échappa de sa coiffure fouettant sa joue.

- Rentrons, proposa alors le sorcier. Il va commencer à faire bien froid !

Lucrecia ne protesta pas, elle commençait à être gelée.

Le trajet du retour ne dura guère et bientôt, Lucrecia pensa retrouver le sol sous ses pieds. Mais au lieu de se poser sur le terrain de Quidditch, Rabastan en fit quelques tours à basse altitude.

- Je croyais qu'on devait rentrer ? S'étonna la Serpentard.

- Oui, mais n'étais-je pas censé te donner un coup de main ?

- C'est vrai, reconnut Lucrecia.

Avec cette petite promenade improvisée, elle en avait oublié le but premier : réapprendre à se servir d'un balai.

- Allez, je te laisse guider le balai …

Avec prudence, Lucrecia bougea légèrement, elle lâcha le jeune homme pour poser ses mains presque tremblante sur le manche de bois. Elle appuya sans doute un peu trop fort, car aussitôt le balai se mit à piquer du nez. Elle poussa un petit cri et tenta de faire remonter l'engin.

- Il faut y aller doucement, expliqua alors Rabastan. Regarde !

Avec douceur, il posa ses mains sur celles de la sorcière et lui montra comment guider le balai.

- Un faible pression suffit ! Tu vois ? Le balai descend doucement. Et c'est pareil si tu veux remonter, il faut y aller en douceur.

Lucrecia avait senti le rouge lui monter aux joues quand le Serpentard avait posé ses mains sur les siennes. Elle n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite ses explications. Sa tête était à des milliers de kilomètres de là …

Lucrecia s'entraîna encore quelques minutes. Elle réussit à faire deux tours de terrain de Quidditch sans envoyer le balai se fracasser contre les gradins. Par contre l'atterrissage était plus compliqué et une nouvelle fois, Rabastan lui apporta son aide.

Les jambes un peu tremblantes, elle fut contente de retrouver l'herbe sous ses pieds. Elle observa Rabastan descendre de son balai.

- Merci, balbutia-t-elle un peu confuse.

Elle ne savait guère quoi penser de cette balade et de ce smili cours de vol. Rabastan lui sourit.

- Si tu veux refaire un tour, un jour, tu sais où me trouver … laissa-t-il échapper.

Lucrecia hocha doucement de la tête. Elle fit alors demi-tour et n'eut pas le temps de faire quelques pas, qu'elle se sentit attrapée par le bras.

- Attends ! Lui intima alors le Serpentard.

Un peu surprise, elle tourna la tête vers lui, le regardant avec étonnement. Tout se passa alors très vite. Le sorcier attrapa son visage entre ses mains et dans l'instant d'après, il captura ses lèvres dans un doux baiser.

**Chose qui mériterait un Oubliette :**_ son arrestation … et son emprisonnement à Azkaban ..._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 5 : Fenrir**_

**Chose dont je voudrais me rappeler : **_ Son côté bestial et les nuits entre ses bras … pas de sentiments, juste du physique … et l'oubli de tout le reste … ce qui nous convenait à tous les deux !_

Il était tard, ce soir-là de janvier. Lucrecia avait dû s'occuper de dossiers en retard. Son département était un peu en effervescence : dans moins d'un mois se tiendrait la seconde épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et il fallait tout préparer en plus des affaires courantes. Lucrecia trouvait que Ludo Verpey était un peu sur les nerfs depuis que ce fichu tournoi avait commencé. La sorcière avait donc dû abattre plus de travail que d'habitude et il était presque dix-neuf heures quand elle sortit du Ministère. Elle avait tout juste eu le temps d'envoyer un hibou à son frère pour décaler d'une bonne heure leur rendez-vous. Ils devaient se retrouver au Chaudron Baveur sur les coups de dix-neuf heures trente.

A peine mit-elle un pied dehors que la sorcière resserra contre elle sa cape. Le vent était plus que froid, il devait geler. Mais au moins, la neige ne tombait plus. Il restait une couche assez épaisse un peu partout et cela gênait beaucoup la circulation moldue.

La sorcière hâta le pas, préférant passer rapidement les rues moldues. Elle s'emporta contre un autobus à l'impérial qui bloqua un bon moment le passage. Pestant et devant attendre pour traverser le carrefour, elle eut soudain la sensation désagréable qu'on la suivait. Elle se retourna rapidement, mais rien ni personne n'accrocha son regard. Elle soupira et son souffle se transforma en fumée blanche dans le soir. Elle devenait un peu trop paranoïaque ces derniers temps, mais d'un autre côté, avec sa Marque qui se redevenait de plus en plus visible …

Un concert de klaxons la tira de sa rêverie, le bus put enfin avancer et la sorcière traversa la rue. Elle accéléra encore le pas, longeant les grilles noires du parc et elle quitta enfin le trottoir pour s'engager dans une petite allée du parc. Elle rejoindrait plus vite le Chaudron Baveur en passant par là plutôt qu'en empruntant les rues moldues. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu transplaner, mais elle avait envie et besoin de prendre l'air. Avoir passé toute la journée enfermée, penchée sur les dossiers, lui avait donné mal à la tête.

Le calme régnait dans le parc. Les pelouses disparaissaient sous la neige blanche, marquée seulement ça et là par le passage d'enfants. Les restes d'un bonhomme de neige à moitié écroulés brisaient la monotonie de la couche poudreuse.

De nouveau il sembla à la sorcière qu'on la suivait. Elle mit nonchalamment la main dans la poche de sa cape et agrippa sa baguette. Cette fois, pas de doute, la neige crissait derrière elle. Elle profita d'un coude de l'allée pour se retourner vivement et elle se retrouva nez à nez avec une silhouette bien plus grande qu'elle. Elle baissa alors la baguette qu'elle avait pointé sur la gorge de son poursuivant avant de la ranger.

- Bonsoir Lucrecia, grogna une voix caverneuse. Toujours prompte à sortir ta baguette, à ce que je vois …

Lucrecia laissa éclater un petit rire, avant d'exécuter un petit salut de la tête.

- On ne sait jamais sur qui on peut tomber … un gentil sorcier ou un vilain loup-garou ! Il vaut mieux être prudent, non ?

Son interlocuteur éclata alors de rire.

- Tu me suis depuis longtemps ? Continua alors la sorcière. Le Ministère, non ? Ce n'est guère prudent … Il me semble que ta tête est toujours mise à prix.

- Toujours, je crois même que la mise a augmenté, sourit le loup-garou.

- Et bien, voilà la solution pour m'offrir cette superbe robe que j'ai vue l'autre jour, plaisanta Lucrecia.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire auquel se mêla rapidement le rire plus rauque du lycan. Lucrecia redevint soudain plus sérieuse et regarda l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.

- Comment vas-tu Fenrir ? Et que fais-tu à me suivre comme ça ?

Elle releva légèrement la tête pour croiser son regard. Le loup garou était très grand, bien plus grand que la sorcière. Il avait le visage anguleux, les traits semblaient coupés à la serpe, le rendant encore plus cruel et dur qu'il ne l'était. Il arborait de cheveux mi-longs très sombres qui lui tombaient en dessous des oreilles, son visage était à moitié mangé par une barbe de quelques jours lui donnait l'air d'un baroudeur.

Lucrecia se rappela soudain une conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Narcissa, il y avait de cela quelques semaines. Elle avait enfin daigné répondre par l'affirmative à une invitation de la sorcière et s'était rendue au manoir Malefoy. Elle y avait trouvé Narcissa, dans le jardin d'hiver en train de lire un énorme roman. Elle avait interrogé son amie sur sa lecture. Surprise, elle avait découvert que Cissey lisait un roman d'aventures, qu'elle prit pour un roman moldu, mais Cissey lui expliqua que l'auteur était crac-mol. Bien sûr Lucrecia se moqua un peu de cette lecture, mais Cissey parvint à la convaincre et Lucrecia était repartie avec le Seigneur des Anneaux sous le bras. Elle avait dévoré le bouquin en deux nuits … Et en y songeant, elle trouvait que Fenrir avait un faux air d'Aragorn …

Elle sortit de sa rêverie quand le loup-garou lui répondit.

- Je passais dans le coin, et je t'ai aperçue sortir du Ministère, alors je t'ai suivie …

Il éclata alors de rire, un rire qui aurait fait frissonner de peur n'importe qui, mais la sorcière ne tressaillit même pas.

On sentait le côté prédateur dans la manière d'expliquer sa traque.

- Et maintenant que tu m'as rattrapée, que comptes-tu faire ? Lui demanda Lucrecia.

- Faire un bout de route avec toi, si cela ne te dérange pas …

Il planta son regard presque noir dans celui de la sorcière.

- Laisse-moi deviner, tu vas rejoindre ou ton frère ou Lucius … ou les deux ?

Lucrecia éclata de rire.

- Je dois retrouver Walden au Chaudron Baveur, expliqua la sorcière.

- Alors je t'acc …

Fenrir s'interrompit soudain. Il releva la nez et huma l'air comme si le loup qui était en lui prenait le pas sur l'humain. Il retroussa légèrement les lèvres et émit un son guttural. Quelques secondes plus tard, des pas encore lointains résonnèrent dans le soir.

- Des Aurors, grogna le lycan. Ca pue l'Auror à plein nez !

Lucrecia émit une petite grimace. Elle, elle n'avait rien à craindre mais Fenrir, lui, risquait des ennuis.

Elle s'apprêta alors à lui proposer de se transplaner, mais le loup-garou ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Les paroles moururent dans la bouche de la sorcière : Fenrir venait de se jeter avec une certaine bestialité sur elle. Lucrecia crut qu'elle allait tomber au sol, mais non, son dos rencontra un peu violemment le tronc d'un arbre. Elle voulut protester mais là encore, le lycan fut plus rapide qu'elle. Tandis que la main de Lucrecia se faufilait dans la poche de sa cape pour se saisir de sa baguette, les lèvres du lycan se posèrent sans réelle douceur sur les siennes. Lucrecia se raidit et sa main relâcha sa baguette. Fenrir approfondit alors le baiser et sans même s'en rendre compte, Lucrecia le lui rendit avec une certaine fébrilité. Elle entoura de ses bras le cou du loup garou, se collant un peu plus à lui.

Les voix des Aurors étaient maintenant toutes proches et si Lucrecia avait été plus attentive, elle aurait saisi les paroles qu'ils échangeaient, mais la sorcière avait l'esprit ailleurs. Les lèvres du loup garou quittèrent les siennes et sa bouche descendit lentement le long de sa mâchoire pour venir déposer de nombreux baisers dans son cou, mordillant par moment la peau tendre et blanche de Lucrecia.

Les Aurors étaient à leur hauteur et à la vue du couple s'embrassant fougueusement, ils éclatèrent de rire. Bientôt leur rire mourut, leurs pas et leur paroles résonnèrent moins forts : la menace avait disparu. Mais ce ne fut pas pour autant que Fenrir relâcha la sorcière. Ses lèvres étaient reparties à l'assaut de la bouche de la sorcière pour un nouveau baiser passionné dans lequel vinrent se mêler leurs deux langues.

Finalement, le lycan mit fin au baiser. Il recula simplement la tête, tenant toujours Lucrecia entre ses bras. Le regard brillant et le souffle court, la sorcière le dévisageait. Ce fut elle, la première, qui brisa le silence.

- Tu sautes toujours comme ça sur les gens pour éviter les Aurors ? Lui demanda-t-elle les joues rougies.

Le loup garou éclata alors de rire, resserrant un peu plus son étreinte.

- Uniquement quand la sorcière est jolie … avoua-t-il.

Son regard se posa sur Lucrecia et il observa avec une lueur d'avidité dans ses yeux noirs. Il passa rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres, comme un loup pourrait se lécher les babines avant un bon repas.

- Je suis certain que tu ferais une très bonne garou, laissa-t-il alors échapper.

Lucrecia se raidit légèrement à cette mention et lui jeta un regard sévère. Fenrir éclata alors de rire et elle crut qu'il allait répondre quelques mots, mais non. De nouveau, il attrapa ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec fébrilité. De nouveau, Lucrecia répondit à son baiser, ce qui surprit le lycan. Il y mit fin et regarda la sorcière avec étonnement.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il. Il n'y avait plus d'Aurors.

Cette fois, le rire de Lucrecia s'éleva dans le froid nocturne.

- Peut-être parce que j'en avais envie …

Si la réponse surprit Fenrir, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il rit à son tour et se pencha à l'oreille de la sorcière. Son souffle chaud chatouilla sa gorge. Il murmura quelques paroles qui firent frissonner délicieusement la sorcière.

- Alors je t'enlève …

Il l'agrippa un peu plus fort et l'entraîna avec elle en transplanant.

Lorsque Lucrecia rouvrit les yeux, le parc enneigé avait disparu. Elle se tenait au milieu d'une chambre minuscule et plutôt miteuse. Les murs nus avaient connu des jours meilleurs : par endroit le plâtre tombait au sol et l'humidité avait rongé d'autres endroits. La fenêtre crasseuse, aux carreaux fêlés donnait sur les toits enneigés aux cheminées fumantes. Un simple morceau de tissu à la couleur indéfinissable servait sans doute de rideau. Le mobilier était plus que spartiate: un lit, une table et une chaise. Rien de plus, rien de moins …

La sorcière se tourna vers Fenrir qui l'avait lâchée.

- Où sommes-nous ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Dans une de mes antres, répondit-il en la fixant avec intensité.

Lucrecia se défit avec difficulté du regard du lycan. Elle fit quelques pas en direction de la fenêtre et observa l'extérieur à travers les carreaux crasseux. Elle se demandait si être venue ici était une bonne idée … D'un autre côté, Greyback ne lui avait guère laissé le choix … Elle soupira et observa la rue en contrebas : l'allée des Embrumes … Elle était plongée dans ses pensées et sursauta quand le loup-garou l'attrapa par la taille. D'un main, il chassa les mèches sombres qui masquaient le cou de la sorcière et quand la peau pâle apparut, ses lèvres se jetèrent dessus avec avidité. Puis avec douceur, il la força à se retourner et plongea son regard dans le sien.

Lucrecia protesta plus pour la forme que pour autre chose.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, marmonna-t-elle.

Fenrir éclata de rire.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'en était une …

Il s'empara de nouveau des lèvres de la sorcière et celle-ci se laissa aller dans ses bras, répondant tout de même au baiser.

Les mains du lycan parcouraient le corps de la sorcière et soudain un craquement sonore résonna dans la petite chambre. Le tissu de la robe avait cédé sous les assauts du sorcier. Mais Lucrecia ne fut pas en reste. Avec des gestes maladroits car oubliés depuis trop longtemps, elle s'attaqua à la chemise du loup-garou. Elle défit les boutons et fit glisser le vêtement au sol.

Elle recula alors légèrement la tête et darda Fenrir d'un regard avide. Avec lenteur elle approcha sa main gauche du torse du loup-garou et elle posa sa main, paume ouverte contre sa peau.

Tout se passa alors très vite : les deux protagonistes poussèrent chacun un cri de douleur, même si celui de Greyback fut le plus puissant.

Lucrecia avait reculé de plusieurs pas et se laissa tomber sur le lit branlant et grinçant. Désolée, elle observa le loup garou : une petite brûlûre était apparue sur son torse nue. Elle secoua la tête, navrée, avant de baisser le regard sur sa propre main, elle aussi brûlée.

Fenrir grogna quelques insultes incompréhensibles. Il observa la petite brûlure et finit par rejoindre Lucrecia.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Gronda-t-il.

Lucrecia tourna la tête vers lui.

- Je suis désolée … s'excusa-t-elle.

Lentement elle leva sa main gauche à la hauteur de regard du lycan. Son annulaire était totalement brûlé autour de l'alliance qu'elle portait.

Fenrir attrapa la main de la sorcière et observa, de loin, le bijou en argent. Il semblait totalement étonné.

- Je … je ne comprends pas … laissa-t-il échapper. Pourquoi portes-tu toujours cette chose ?

Lucrecia soupira et retira sa main.

- Je n'arrive pas à l'enlever … répondit simplement Lucrecia.

- Tu n'y arrives pas ?

La surprise de Fenrir était totale.

- C'est … c'est une alliance de fidélité, commença Lucrecia.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus, Fenrir voyait où elle voulait en venir. Cette alliance avait comme particularité de brûler le doigt de sa propriétaire si celle-ci venait à tromper son époux … Lucrecia en avait fait les frais plus d'une fois …

- Mais … je croyais qu'à … à sa mort …

L'autre particularité de cette bague était qu'elle redevenait une bague normale dont on pouvait enfin se défaire si le mari qui l'avait fait fabriquer venait à mourir.

Lucrecia hocha la tête, au bord des larmes.

- Je le croyais aussi … Il faut croire que j'ai eu droit à un modèle spécial …

Le loup garou eut alors un geste doux envers la sorcière. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras et la fit reposer contre son torse. Elle prit garde à ne pas effleurer le sorcier de sa bague en argent. Elle avait totalement oublié que l'argent pouvait lui infliger de telles blessures.

- Je ne l'ai jamais aimé … avoua alors Fenrir. Il … il y avait quelque chose de … mauvais … en lui !

Lucrecia étouffa un petit rire. Elle ne pouvait qu'approuver après toutes ces années de douleur qu'elle avait subies.

Le loup-garou posa sa main sur ses cheveux et les caressa doucement.

- Tu veux que je te libère ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Lucrecia secoua la tête. Elle se redressa alors, le regard flamboyant de détermination.

- Non, j'ai envie de rester !

Elle planta son regard dans celui du lycan et lui sourit étrangement.

- Tu aurais un morceau de tissu ? Un mouchoir ou quelque chose du genre ? Demanda-t-elle alors brusquement.

- Euh … oui …

Fenrir ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir. Il se leva et alla farfouiller dans un des tiroirs de la table. Il revint avec un mouchoir d'un blanc immaculé, qui contrastait fortement avec la vétusté des lieux.

- Ca ira ? Demanda-t-il.

- Parfait !

Elle s'en empara et entoura avec soin son alliance, faisant faire au tissu plusieurs tours. Satisfaite, elle releva la tête et se mit debout. Elle vint se planter devant le lycan.

- Normalement, je ne devrais plus te brûler maintenant.

Fenrir la regarda sans rien dire. Lucrecia poursuivit.

- Si on reprenait là où nous nous étions arrêtés …

Elle baissa la tête et doucement, elle posa ses lèvres à l'endroit où l'argent de son bijou avait marqué le torse du lycan.

Mais Fenrir arrêta son baiser, il la força à relever la tête et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il attrapa sa main au doigt bandé.

- Et toi ? Demanda-t-il alors.

La sorcière laissa échapper un petit rire résigné.

- J'ai l'habitude …

Puis sans lui laisser le temps de protester, elle l'entoura de ses bras et captura ses lèvres. Fenrir ne résista pas longtemps et bientôt, il fit basculer la sorcière sur le lit …

**Chose qui mériterait un Oubliette :** _ les lieux des rendez-vous trop clandestins à mon goût : les petites chambres miteuses, ça va cinq minutes ..._


End file.
